


Records

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There were things that Linda knew she shouldn't make records of-
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Records

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'observe'

There were things that Linda knew she shouldn't make records of, though she understood that records were very different from memories. Erica had promised to never take any of their memories, except under the most dire of circumstances. They had all agreed to that-- 

So while Linda wasn't recording, she was certainly still observing all she saw and would remember it. She might have suggestions to make, in the morning, about personnel and sanitation... And Linda suspected that Erica wouldn't leave her working overnight in the hangars even though she'd requested it... 

But she wasn't recording, and wouldn't-- Not ever.


End file.
